zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Luke
Luke is a fictional character in Zoids: Fuzors. Overview Luke is a mechanic and technician for Savage Hammer; Sandra is his aunt, and Blake his close friend. Blake gave him his Buster Eagle, recruiting Luke as his Fuzor partner and co-pilot for the Buster Fury. They piloted the Buster Fury in several confrontations with Mach Storm until it was destroyed by the Energy Liger. After this, Luke gave Blake the Gairyuki. When Alpha Richter's plans started to move forward, Luke, Alpha's son, was taken in by Richter Scale, and used as a pilot. This was hardly Luke's choice, as he was placed under some kind of mind control and was, at one point, forced to pilot a Leogator and attack Blue City's Zi Fighters. The person manipulating him was Rebecca, who was piloting a Dimetroptera. Blake discovered the mind-control when Luke attempted to steal the Gairyuki's Zi-Comm control gauntlet, and set about trying to rescue him. His attempts would fail and he would actually end up helping Luke and Rebecca escape from other characters who had been pursuing them (like RD and Vareth's team). Luke is eventually placed inside the Seismosaurus and is ordered to attack the resistance group (including Blake). This would lead to him resisting Alpha's mind control, momentarily easing off on the Seismosaurus' assault and giving Blake an opportunity to free him from Alpha, by using his Gairyuki's support BLOX. After this the battle is concluded by RD's Alpha Zoid. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Luke never pilots the Buster Eagle alone (other than to fuse it with the Fury), but shows a competent grasp on tactics. He keeps track of threats toward the Buster Fury in battle, and aides Blake in battle, but whenever they lose he tends to blame himself for holding Blake back. While under Alpha's control, he pilots a Leogator, ambushing and taking out a number of Zoids. Alpha would later use him as the Seismosaurus' gunner, which he proved quite good at until regaining his senses after Alpha had him fire on RD and Blake. Personality Luke is normally calm, intelligent, and a bit sarcastic. He appears more at home as a tactician and mechanic than an actual Zi Fighter, and is quite surprised at Blake's initial co-pilot offer. As one might infer from his attitude toward Blake, Luke is less attached to Savage Hammer itself, and wants little part of Alpha's city conquering plan. He tends to blame himself for things that go wrong, even ones that aren't his fault. For instance, after the Seismosaurus' destruction, his first words to Blake were an apology. He also likes shorts—so much so that even while under mind control, he was wearing a version of Alpha's uniforms that included a pair. Relationships Luke has relationships to the following characters: Blake: Luke admires Blake and his carefree attitude toward life (perhaps also envying his lack of overbearing father), and follows him unquestioningly through the series. It's rather implied Luke has a crush on him as well, though whether Blake is aware is unknown. Alpha: Alpha is Luke's father, and Luke doesn't seem happy about this. In fact, Alpha is forced to resort to mind control to even include Luke in his plans. Luke seems to consider the resulting destruction and Seismosaurus rampage partially his fault by proxy, deserved or not. Sandra and Burton: Luke doesn't interact terribly much with the rest of Savage Hammer, though he doesn't seem to care much for Burton any more than Blake does. Mach Storm: Again, Luke doesn't interact much with the rival team. On the battlefield, he engages in the occasional taunt or bit of gloating over their Zoids' abilities, but he's more concerned with winning the fight than the actual rivalry. RD seemed concerned when he ran into Luke while under mind control, implying little real animosity between them. Trivia *When recruited by Alpha, he is seen wearing a different uniform to everyone else (for instance, his uniform has shorts, rather than full-length pants). It should be noted that Luke is remarkably younger than the rest of the soldiers, and that he is Alpha's son. Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters